


He's no Sookie Stackhouse, but he Gets his Fair Share of the (Vitamin) D

by lielabell



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, I MUST MAKE USE OF IT, M/M, Not!Fic, Pre-Slash, Stiles should not be trusted with a telescope, THERE'S A BALCONY NOW, Voyeurism, since you know Derek didn't ask Stiles to be a creeper, sunbathing in the nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes sunbathing. Stiles has a telescope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's no Sookie Stackhouse, but he Gets his Fair Share of the (Vitamin) D

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this balcony now, apparently, that is attached to Derek's loft. WHICH I AM GOING TO PUT IN EVERY FIC EVER. And I said this thing about Derek and Stiles getting it on on said balcony in the moonlight, and Mynuet was all "Derek likes sunbathing. Stiles has a telescope." AND THEN THIS HAPPENED. IDEK.

Derek likes sunbathing... 

IN THE NUDE. You forgot to say that he likes sunbathing IN THE NUDE, which Stiles finds out when he is ~~being a massive creeper~~ using telescope his babcia sent him for his last birthday to look at different parts of town and ~~continues to invade Derek’s privacy~~ just happens to keep using said gift every Saturday from 11:15 to 11:45 precisely, except for that one Saturday when Derek fell asleep and was out there, NAKED, in the sun for one hundred twenty six minutes and seventeen seconds. 

Did you know that werewolves can sunburn? Because they can. It fascinating, really, the way their skin will pink up a bit before healing over in an effect that is almost like a ripple. 

Stiles describes it once to Scott. 

Well… bitches about it really, as he’s trying to rub aloe on that hard to reach patch of skin in the middle of his back that he didn’t properly apply sunscreen to on account of the HARD TO REACHNESS of it. 

"Stupid perfect werewolves and their stupid perfect skin," he mutters as he contorts his arm in an attempt to spread the aloe evenly. "If I was a stupid prefect werewolf, I could sunbathe for hours and not have anything to show for it except a stupid perfect tan. Even his cock is tanned. How is that possibly fair? Even porn stars with their perfect bodies and their perfect cocks have not perfect tans lines that you can laugh about when you need to feel better about how not perfect your everything is, but stupid perfect werewolves don’t get not perfect tan lines because they are stupid perfect. Assholes. All of ‘em."

And Scott is all “… wait. Whose cock did you see again?” 

And Stiles flails and ends up with aloe in his eyes somehow and it’s all Derek’s fault. 

Really. 

It is.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [original post](http://lielabell.tumblr.com/post/74951105843/mynuet-replied-to-your-post-marguerite26-replied), if you wanted to see it for some reason...


End file.
